After the Rain
by moooooonk
Summary: Aku yang melihatnya saat hujan datang, dia selalu tak terduga. Hujan yang terkadang hadir selalu menampilkan dirinya, memberikan kesan baru dan rasa lain.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**.**

_**After the Rain **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah sadar aku sudah membiarkan ini terulang lagi. Lagi, dengan langit yang kembali gelap, suhu yang menurun, dan air hujan yang membuatku di sini. Siang di musim semi yang cerah, langit biru, hingga panas mentari tergantikan. Aku tak membenci hujan, hujan mempertemukanku dengannya.

Dia, aku tak mengeluarkan suaraku. Kami diam, saling berlindung dari hujan yang tak ramah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berdiri tak jauh dariku. Sebentar saat kedatangannya tanpa sebuah payung, dia akan pergi ketika gadis berambut pirang datang menarik tangannya.

Hujan yang tak menentu, kadang deras dan terlalu dingin. Namun kini hujan yang sekedar rintik kecil tak membasahi pundaknya yang terlindungi payung. Aku seorang gadis yang tak menarik, banyak hal yang kupertanyakan saat lagi-lagi dia muncul di hadapanku.

Mata dan rambutnya yang gelap, wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan apapun. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, aku mendengar namanya saat dia berbisik di telingaku dua hari yang lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu, wajahku memanas jika memperjelas ingatanku. Hujan yang menimbulkan nyanyian tersendiri saat itu, seakan berbaur dengan detak jantungku yang seharusnya berdetak normal. Orang lain mungkin akan menjauhiku, tapi Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengaku menyukaiku.

Saat ini, ketika hujan hanya meninggalkan jejak basahnya pada jalanan, dia sudah menjauh dengan seorang gadis. Apa yang orang lain katakan maupun yang kudengar dari pembicaraan mereka, gadis itu kekasihnya.

Ya, kini aku tak mengerti arti rasa suka yang dikatakannya.

Hari ini, tanpa kusadari terulang lagi. Lagi, tanpa matanya yang memperhatikanku, dengan waktunya yang begitu singkat, dan hujan yang kini terasa hangat. Ada rasa kecewa yang tertinggal, gadis sepertiku yang tak harusnya merasa kecewa. Aku mungkin terpengaruh dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk begitu bebas dari jendela di ruang kesehatan, jam pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung. Tubuhku lemah hingga membuatku sadar aku hanyalah kesalahan. Aku tak seharusnya memaksakan diri, yang lemah tak mudah untuk sekedar merasa kuat.

Kepalaku pusing, terasa berat, mataku begitu enggan menutup. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhku hingga dagu tak membuatku merasa nyaman, aku berbalik memiringkan posisi tubuhku. Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada aku di ruang yang kini begitu terang.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan tirai putih hingga membuatnya terasa bebas. Hujan tak datang hari ini, aku yakin. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba tak memikirkan apapun saat harapan aneh yang kupikirkan untuk bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dia mungkin tak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya saat itu. Aku yang tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki, saat ini aku merasa dibodohi. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku membenci diriku.

Semuanya tak berjalan mulus untuk usahaku yang mencoba tidur. Aku bangkit, mendudukkan diriku dengan tubuh yang sulit dikendalikan. Waktu yang tak kuharapkan, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini begitu kuingat.

Sasuke, dia masuk dengan seorang temannya. Dia tak berjalan dengan baik, lututnya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi, aku tak bisa memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia duduk membelakangiku, dia mungkin tak sadar dengan kehadiranku.

Temannya kini keluar dari ruangan dengan alasan akan mencari guru yang bertanggung jawab di ruang kesehatan. Kini aku dan dia lagi-lagi tak bersuara, dia tak tahu keberadaanku sampai akhirnya dia sadar dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya ragu saat dia berdiri di hadapanku setelah menyingkirkan tirai tipis yang sebelumnya menyembunyikan tubuhku. Kami tak pernah dekat, tidak sebelum ini. Tidak saat dia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arahku.

Aku tak mengerti, dia mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan wajahnya. "Kau sakit?" dia bertanya, suaranya begitu jelas. Aku diam, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan.

Dia duduk di sampingku, darah di lututnya mengering. Terasa mengagumkan dia tak mempedulikan lukanya.

Jam belum beranjak ke siang hari, pagi yang cerah yang pertama di musim semi tahun ini yang meninggalkan jejak dalam bagiku. Kami tak berbicara, detak jantungku kembali membingungkanku. Kami bertahan untuk duduk bersebelahan sampai seorang guru datang dan menutup lukanya dengan perban.

.

.

.

Kalau aku merasa keberatan aku tak akan menunggu hujan berhenti, lagi-lagi hujan datang setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tak yakin dia akan menunggu hujan berhenti di tempat yang sama denganku. Langit kali ini tak begitu gelap, hujan kali ini sedikit membuatku dingin.

Matahari yang berkuasa kini mengalah membiarkan bumi menjadi dingin sejenak pada siang hari. Aku lupa membawa payung, mungkin itu kebiasaanku.

Beberapa murid lainnya keluar dengan payung masing-masing, sedikit dari mereka yang bernasib sama denganku. Aku tak memiliki teman dekat, menyaksikan murid lainnya yang pulang bersama teman terdekatnya membuatku iri. Aku sadar, aku orang yang membosankan.

Hujan sudah berlalu selama setengah jam, aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Kakiku lelah.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," aku menoleh, suara yang tak asing menghampiri telingaku. Dia datang, Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya memegang payung, rasanya hangat ketika dia tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. "Jalan rumah kita searah," ucapnya.

Aku ragu, namun dia tak memberi kesempatan untukku menolak, genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat.

Hujan semakin deras, di bawah lindungan payung yang tak terlalu lebar, kamu begitu dekat. Dia tak membiarkanku menjauh, entah karena hujan atau alasan lain. Lagi, hujan mengiringi detak jantungku yang semakin tak beraturan.

Aku tak membenci hujan, hujan hanyalah awal yang sebelumnya tak kusadari. Jadi, namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga."

"Gambarmu lumayan."

Aku terkejut dan segera menutup lembaran kertas yang menampilkan hasil goresan tanganku. Dia selalu datang tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari, kali ini lebih mengejutkan.

Di atap sekolah yang jarang menghadirkan siapapun, aku yang sebelumnya tak mempunyai tujuan saat jam istirahat memilih menghabiskan waktuku di atap sekolah. Angin yang berhembus kencang, langit yang terpampang jelas memberikanku sedikit imajinasi.

Dia memilih duduk di sampingku, aku menunduk, mengenggam erat kertas di tanganku. Dia sedikit menganggu privasiku saat menggambar, tapi niatku untuk melanjutkan menggambar justru menghilang saat dia datang.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam?" dia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, aku menoleh. Sedikit bingung, namun itu sudah menjadi kelemahanku. Aku pemalu dan akan terbata bila berbicara dengan orang lain.

Aku memilih diam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang justru semakin membuatku tertekan untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku ingin bicara dengannya.

"U-Uchiha-san?" aku semakin gugup, aku takut terdengar aneh saat memanggilnya. Dia tak menoleh, hanya ekor matanya yang mengarah padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dia mempertanyakan panggilanku dari tatapan matanya.

"Ya-yang ke-kemarin terima ka-kasih." Aku semakin menunduk, membiarkan rasa panas merambat di wajahku.

Di luar dugaanku, dia berdiri dari duduknya. Kupikir dia marah karena ucapanku, aku mendongak dan menemukan wajahnya yang menunduk ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, tak lebar, begitu tipis.

"Ya," katanya. Setelah itu, dia pergi, meninggalkanku yang hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh keluar dari atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Tidak tiap waktu aku menemukannya selalu sendiri, mungkin itu hanya pantas untukku. Sore hari, dengan langit yang kemerahan dia bersama gadis yang kudengar adalah kekasihnya. Gadis bernama Shion, gadis itu memeluk erat tangannya saat koridor sepi hanya menghadirkan mereka.

Aku memilih bersembunyi dalam kelas, menunggu pemandangan yang harusnya tak kupedulikan. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk selalu mengingat pernyataan sukanya, dia tak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tak terlalu yakin.

Di mana saat sendiri lebih menenangkan, aku yang terlalu bodoh dan tak mengerti apapun, aku tak pantas untuk menangisi apa yang terlihat buram. Bukan dia yang menyukaiku, tapi aku. Aku terlalu mudah, benarkan?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara seorang gadis begitu jelas terdengar dari ruang kelas. Tak lama setelah suara itu, sosok yang kukenal masuk ke kelasku. Sasuke, semua mata menatapnya, termasuk aku.

Dia berdiri di depan kelas, acuh dengan semua pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Aku tak menyangka, dia menghampiriku saat setelah mengetahui di mana aku duduk. Tangannya begitu kuat menarik tanganku, Shion menyusul masuk ke dalam kelas.

Suasana ricuh, jam kosong yang sebentar lagi akan habis membuat beberapa murid dari kelas lain menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Aku tak mengerti, rasanya terlalu cepat, pandanganku tertutup punggungnya. Tangannya belum terlepas dari tanganku saat Shion menghampirinya. "Aku menyukaimu!" Shion berkata, aku menatap wajahnya yang tak ramah.

"Kau pacarku Sa-"

"Bodoh! Minggir kau brengsek!" aku terlalu kaku untuk menghadapi suasana seperti ini, dia menarikku pergi. Tubuhnya mendorong tubuh Shion dengan kasar, yang lain hanya memandang dan sesekali berbisik.

Tatapan Shion tak menyenangkan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia membalas pandangan semua orang lalu berakhir pada Shion. "Hyuuga Hinata, dia pacarku."

Rasanya tak terduga, aku tak berkhayal, dan semuanya memang nyata. Pandangan mereka tak menerima, dia membawaku keluar kelas. Bel berbunyi nyaring, semua penghuni kelas memenuhi koridor saat dia masih menuntun langkahku.

Jadi aku pacarnya? Jangan bercanda, aku tak menyukai ini.

.

"Le-lepaskan," dia tak melepaskan tanganku, langkahnya semakin cepat. Aku tak menerima perlakuannya terhadapku. "Lepaskan!" aku berusaha menarik tanganku, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika usahaku hampir mengalahkan tenaganya.

Dia berbalik menghadapku, aku mundur dan menatap matanya. "A-aku bu-bukan pacarmu." Aku memegang pergelangan tanganku, dia tak menunjukkan apapun.

"Kau menyukaiku," dia berkata, mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Aku kembali mundur.

"Ti-tidak," aku menggeleng, berbalik dan berniat pergi, namun lagi-lagi dia berhasil menahanku. Kali ini lenganku yang di pegangnya erat. "Bohong, aku menyukaimu," katanya.

"Lu-lupakan, kumohon biarkan a-aku pergi."

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Aku tak tahu cuaca kali ini, apa berawan, cerah, atau hujan. Semuanya membingungkan, selalu. Dia, aku tak pernah sadar dan bahkan selalu merasa semuanya di luar apa yang kupikirkan.

Jadi ketika aku menoleh setelah mendengar panggilannya, dia mendekat terlalu cepat. Rasanya aneh, seluruh wajahnya menghalangi pandanganku, bibirku terasa basah, aku sadar dia menciumku. Lama, sesuai dengan kesadaranku.

Dia melepas ciumannya perlahan, menjauhkan wajahnya dan aku semakin kesulitan untuk mengerti. Wajahku memanas dan rasanya aku tak bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali hadir, kali ini aku membawa payung. Aku tak terlalu yakin sekarang hujan yang mempertemukan kami berdua sebelumnya. Katanya, dia pernah bertemu denganku, di suatu tempat. Aku yang penasaran lebih memilih diam saat dia terlalu lama menatapku.

Aku tak lagi menunggu hujan yang akan berhenti, aku menunggu kedatangannya. Dia datang, tanpa sebuah payung.

Aku menatapnya dengan rasa malu, aku belum terbiasa saat dia begitu dekat denganku. Tapi kali ini, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengenggam tangannya saat di bawah lindungan satu payung yang menghapus jarak kami berdua.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, aku mengenalnya dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak membenci hujan, hujan yang datang selalu membawa kesan tersendiri. Memberikan keharuman yang berbeda, memberikan keterangan yang berbeda, hingga membawa sesuatu yang lain bagiku.

Dia membalas genggaman tanganku.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah berminat baca fic ini, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb ^^**_


End file.
